User talk:Lithane
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Justin Vandervelde page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JennyVincent (Talk) 01:18, October 30, 2010 What's your Problem? Well, first of all, your the only one around that seems to be upset, nobody told you nor you have to be considering the edits I've made. Second of all, my contributions are correct, name one that isn't, dan and mcjeff always see what I do. And they are pleased. Notify us if there's something wrong. Third of all, I have only undid two edits, the first is by an IP who vandaled the wiki, which mcjeff hated. And the other was by another user, which deleted a correct information I added it. And last but not least, please don't start a pointless argument and stop complaining.Mr.Wikia 00:11, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for your prompt reply. I hope I've got a good understanding of your response as a bit of the first half is incomprehensible. I would point out your incorrect edits if McJeff hadn't already gotten to it first on your talk page. That's two. I'm sure there's more, but I haven't got the time or the interest to slog through your edits. The mod response was proof enough for my argument. : I did notice your removal of "like a child" from the end of your reply, though. Nice cover. Lithane 00:28, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : Voiceovers Hey, would you happen to know if anyone is planning on uploading all those voice files for download some time? I would do the whole thing myself, but I don't have Bully: SE for PC...not yet, at least. I need a better computer. It's pretty interesting what the info you gathered from the audio files uncovered about the personalities of some students. Hua Xiong 13:49, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : I can only really speak for myself, and I did think about it. The problem is that there are literally thousands of files extracted from the Speech.bin, with between 500 - 900 files belonging to just one character. To save space, it would be most efficient to remove the files that the .wav is extracted from post-extraction before upload, but this takes some time. Just doing that for one character is a 5 ~ 10 minute affair. However, that doesn't mean that it's out of the question. Seeing as I'm sure there are members of the Bully fandom that run OSX or Linux or some other operating system that may make extracting with the method I posted difficult or impossible, it would be unfair to post the raw files and let non-Windows users go without. I'll post the cleaned up speech folder eventually—just not today. It'll take some time. : Until then, have you looked into downloading a copy of the Speech.bin from the PC version I provided and performing the extraction? Lithane 19:47, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :: I feel like an idiot now. I didn't know the Speech.bin file was all that required for the extraction. My bad! But 500-900 files for just one character? Wow. Hua Xiong 20:31, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: You'll need a few other small files to perform the extraction with the method I used, but the Speech.bin file is the big one that contains all of the files, yes. :) Lithane 20:36, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: I don't think we should upload the audio files, as this an encyclopedia not a forum for hacking and moding and downloading mods and stuff.Mr.Wikia 11:11, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: I think that enough with what we got now, who ever want to see the audio files he can do this process, all we have to do is add info to the characters from what we hear from the audio files.Mr.Wikia 11:15, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::: I will be hosting all of the audio files and offering them to the community for those who are not Windows users and therefore cannot use the method of extraction. If any of the admins or bureaucrats have a problem with it, they can contact me. Lithane 11:19, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: Please host them soon, I want to check them out, where are you planing to host them?.Mr.Wikia 15:09, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I've posted a Megaupload link containing all of the needed files to perform the extraction. Megaupload's currently our only reliable host because it allows files up to 1GB and no traffic limit. I'm now working on uploading the actual .wavs for people that can't process the raw files, but it'll take some time. I have the files sorted, but they have to be uploaded in 1GB chunks and each chunk takes five hours to upload. It'll take me a few days. For now, everyone who can perform the extraction has access to the raw files. Lithane 19:37, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::: The extracted .wav files have been uploaded in four parts on Megaupload. You can find the links on the Cracking the Audio Files page. Lithane 21:31, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Lithane, I recently downloaded the ToWAV files, but my computer detects ToWAV.exe as a heuristic virus...what's the deal with that? And I've tried a number of times to download the files off megaupload, but my net keeps freezing at one point, and then when I try again it says the download limit is exceeded. =/ Hua Xiong 17:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: I've got no idea on either count. You're the first person I've heard of either of those issues happening to, and according to my MegaUpload account, those files have been downloaded over 100 times. I'm afraid I can't help you with the latter problem, but would you mind telling me what firewall or virus-prevention software you're using? Lithane 21:27, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: The latter problem is probably due to my unstable net...it keeps freezing every now and then, and once it does freeze, the download decides to "rest on its laurels", shall we say. As for my virus-protection software, it's the latest version of Norton Internet Security. It has detected false trojans before (keygens, etc.), but a heuristic virus? This is the first time I've come across such a threat, and I'm not sure I'm ready to risk it yet, honestly. Hua Xiong 15:57, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::: It's no wonder you're getting a virus alert, then. Norton is probably one of the worst freeware protection softwares still available and frequently flags files as false positives. Download a mixture of Comodo Firewall and Avast! Antivirus and see how that works out for you. Lithane 16:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::: Hua Xiong, this is what Wikipedia has to say on heuristics if it helps. I take it to mean that while it's not detected as a virus in itself, it identifies with Norton's ideas of what could potentially be a virus based on their definitions of known viruses. I imagine Norton's flagging towav.exe as a virus because (all mockery of Norton aside), the program operates by running through the command prompt. The code it spits out would seem to suggest it deals with the files selected for conversion and only those files—I imagine Norton's throwing it up as a threat because any program which uses command prompt potentially has access to modify the system, which is obviously undesirable. I honestly don't believe this to be the case here, however, but then it's up to you to decide whether you share the same faith in it. My suggestion is to try the program with a couple of other antivirus applications and see what results you get. If they yield nothing, it was probably a false positive on Norton's part.omgneroli! 16:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::: Of course Norton is awful. I mean, he attacked Jimmy with a sledgehammer! Lol, cheesy jokes aside, I appreciate the helpful advice, but for some reason the extraction wouldn't work (it won't find the directory). Anyways, it doesn't matter now, since I realized what the problem with my downloads is. It's just Chrome fucking up. When it comes to downloads, Firefox all the way! I downloaded the first batch, the other three I will download in the coming weekend. Big props again to you and omgneroli for the cracking of the files. Hua Xiong 16:08, May 4, 2011 (UTC) How did you get these files? How did you get the game's speech.bin, speech.cue, speechlst and the speechbms.bms? Did you upload them from your own disc to hosting sites?Mr.Wikia 20:31, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : I got the speech.bin and speech.lst files from Bully's audio folder in the PC version. I wrote the .cue file myself after browsing tutorials and I also created the .bms file using a script provided on XeNTaX. I then uploaded them to Dropbox. Lithane 20:34, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :: So does that mean that some of these files are copyrighted to you?or are they under the public domain?Mr.Wikia 20:39, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: Everything is public domain except the files that are under Rockstar's copyright. You can't "own" a script, but I find it polite to credit the user RENIKRILL of XeNTax, who posted this script which I based the speechbms.bms file off of. Lithane 20:44, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::: You mentioned that you wrote a script yourself, so I think the credits should go to you, and also you have the right to delete these uploaded files because you uploaded them, am I right?Mr.Wikia 20:53, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I wrote the .cue script after reading a tutorial on how to do so. And yes, the files are hosted on my Dropbox account and I have the right to delete them at any time. Lithane 20:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: You're now a patroller I have awarded you with the rollback tool due to your good work on this wiki. Use it wisely :) Dan the Man 1983 : Thank you! Lithane 04:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::You're welcome! Dan the Man 1983 04:42, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Question about Mr. Martin To get the gist of it, look at my posts on omgneroli's wall. Do you think his audio files are in a completely different file? Hua Xiong 05:25, June 22, 2011 (UTC) : I have to wonder if I'm looking at the same thing. All I get of Mr. Martin's files are a few mission-specific lines and lines about... crabs? I can't think of anywhere that any of his other lines would feasibly be. The folders in the dialogue batches on Megaupload were ones that I created myself to carefully organize all of the extracted audio for the ease of the user. I was extremely careful when cleaning up the files to ensure that nothing was deleted or misplaced. If that's all there is, than that's all there is. The only thing I can think of is to ask someone else who extracted the audio from the .bin themselves—I was the original extractor and omgneroli downloaded the audio already extracted because he uses Linux. In the event that files corrupted during extraction for me, I doubt it would do it for everyone that uses the extraction method. I wouldn't hold my breath, though; a good amount of the otherwise functional townsfolk and NPCs don't have fully completed audio. Lithane 05:35, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :: That's the guy, yes. As I stated on omgneroli's wall, I know who the NPC is in the game, and he certainly has complete free roam dialogue like the other townsfolk. But despite that, his files are missing. I don't think it's a mistake on your part, because there's a user on Bully-Board named GovernmentMan123 who extracted all the audio files, including music, ambiance, and cutscene dialogue. However, when listing the spitting quotes, he skipped Mr. Martin. I realize not everyone has spitting quotes (like Theo), but the possibility is always there, especially considering even girls and adults have spitting quotes. :: So basically, the only, but unlikely, places I can fathom where they'd be are the files for ambiance, cutscene dialogue, and music. The most likely bet is the ambiance. Hua Xiong 06:11, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: I'll take a look. Lithane 14:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :::: I just extracted and individually went through all of the ambiance files and didn't find anything relating to Mr. Martin. I'm currently uploading the Ambs.bin and the extracted audio files to Megaupload and Dropbox respectively for you to search through at your leisure. Lithane 16:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Hmm...that's awkward. But thanks for your time anyways, friend. I'll try to extract the files again and see if I come up with anything. Hua Xiong 10:30, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Bully 2 Thanks a bunch for bringing my attention to that. The page is locked because it's a huge target for vandalism, but I've updated the Bully 2 article and the front page to show the interview. Jeff (talk| ) 04:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Music.bin file down...please reupload ASAP!!! I am trying to download music.bin file, and it is down. Could someone please reupload it ASAP...I really want the soundtrack.Zimbawi (talk) 14:47, October 27, 2012 (UTC)